Butler's Trick or Treat
by hironohime
Summary: One shot Halloween fluff for those who love the butlers.


**Butler's Trick or Treat**

_Author's Note: I do not own Mei's Butler. I only use the comic characters to write this fanfic for Mei's Butler fans out there. I hope all of you enjoy the story (^o^)_

* * *

Rihito was sweeping autumn leaves near the entrance gate of Ombura dormitory when his cell phone vibrated. He placed his broom neatly beneath a tree and pulled out the small device from his jacket's front pocket.

"Yes, Shibata's speaking."

"It's me."

"Nezu san?"

"Yeah. Is your mistress there?"

"I'm afraid not. She went to Rika sama's room an hour ago."

"Great! Listen, I want you to come to Stella dormitory's meeting room as soon as possible."

"I'd love to but I have to clean the entrance gate first."

"You know that I dislike hearing excuses, don't you?" Rihito let out a heavy sigh at the inquiry.

"I'll be right there in ten minutes." He replied.

"You better hurry because we don't have plenty of time left." Rihito flipped his phone closed and glanced at his wrist watch. He ran to the bicycle parking lot then stopped in front of a bicycle which has a huge sheep mark on the front basket. He took the key from his back pocket, stabbed it into the key hole and rushed to his destination.

* * *

"I'm sorry to keep you wai…" Rihito stopped talking when he saw some odd figures stood right before his eyes.

"Five seconds late." Leon grinned after he checked the wall clock. The red haired butler was wearing a pearl white kimono with triangle shape white bandanna equipped on his head.

"You are too strict, Leon-kun." Daimon in black jacket and black trousers laughed. There was a black suture on the right side of his forehead and a round shaped metals on both sides of his neck. His face was as pale as sheet because of the make up powder.

"Say hello to Daimon the Frankenstein!" The ex-army butler announced boldly.

"Why am I the only who is wearing girly stuffs?" Aoyama complained while clutching the edge of his black cloak with his left hand and the big sharp edged hat with his right hand.

"That's your reward for losing the Janken game." Kiba said while fixing the pumpkin mask on his face.

"Shut up, stupid pumpkin!" Snapped the witch.

"It's Jack the lantern not stupid pumpkin, witch boy!" The angry pumpkin replied harshly.

"Wear that, Shibata." Nezu threw a tuxedo and a black mantle. Nezu was wearing a white long sleeves shirt, brown trousers and black boots. His eyelids colored with black eye shadow and a red bandanna covered his forehead. The pirate costume really suited him because of his slothful personality. Rihito stared at the clothes given to him. He finally realized the fact that today was Halloween and his butler friends are on their way to do trick or treat on their mistress. He smiled before he started to remove his butler uniform to join the mission.

* * *

"Let's go to the gymnastic hall for our first targets." Leon said cheerfully.

Rihito and the rest followed him to the gymnastic hall. On their way, they encountered some female students with their butlers who gave them a confused look. Some of them even screamed in horror when they saw the butlers.

"Wait for me, guys!" Kiba who was left behind said while running awkwardly.

"Kiba-san, watch your..." Aoyama hadn't even finished his words when Kiba tripped over his own feet and fell into a puddle with his face first. The clumsy butler's cloak was now drenched and the pumpkin mask he'd been wearing stained with mud.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered sadly. Rihito and the rest let out a big sigh before they helped the babyface butler to clean his mask and hands with their handkerchiefs.

"I'll wash them and return them to all of you tomorrow." Kiba said while collecting the mud stained handkerchiefs from the owners and put them into his shoulder bag.

"We'd better hurry before we lose our target." Daimon said while opening the gymnasium door. They were welcomed by voices of two female students dressed in karate uniform. Luckily, those female students didn't sense their presence.

"Eee..yah!"

"Yah!" A girl with a long straight hair ducked the punch of her golden curly haired opponent.

"Izumi sama…." Kiba whispered.

"I didn't know that Clarisse can do karate." Leon added with an amused tone.

"Let's show ourselves on the count of three, okay?. One… two…" Nezu hadn't even finished his countdown when Kiba and Leon jumped out from their hiding place.

"Trick or treat!" They both screamed out. Unfortunately, instead of candies they were welcomed by several punches and kicks.

"Don't you dare to think that you can kidnap us, intruders!" Clarisse yelled.

"Show yourself!" Izumi added while folding her hands in front of her chests.

"Please forgive me, Izumi sama." Kiba took off his mask.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?!" Izumi shot her butler a look of disbelief.

"Leon, what the heck you think you are wearing?. You look stupid!" Clarisse chuckled while clutching his white kimono.

"I'm a Japanese ghost and don't you dare to call me stupid ever again or I'll drag you to hell." The ghost glared at his mistress.

"If you want to fight now I'll be happy to be your opponent." Clarisse showed him her evil smirk. Rihito and the other let out a big and heavy sigh for the second time that day before showing themselves.

"Shibata san, Nezu san, Daimon san. What are you guys doing in that costume?" Izumi asked.

"Please give us candies, Izumi sama." Daimon stretched out his right hand and the other butlers followed him.

"Candies?. Oh!, today is Halloween isn't it?. Sorry, I don't bring any candies with me." She replied sadly.

"I only have peppermint bubblegum. Here you go." Clarisse handed one piece for each person.

"Thank you." Rihito and the others said with a smile.

"Kiba, why are you so stinky and dirty?" Izumi covered her high-bridged nose with one hand and staring at Kiba from head to toe. It seemed like the bacteria attached on Kiba's drenched costume was doing its job properly.

"I fell into a puddle, Izumi sama."

"I see. I'm sorry to tell you this, guys but I'm afraid that Kiba won't be able to continue the trick or treat mission for today. I'll see you all tomorrow at school. Come with me, Kiba." She pulled the edge of Kiba's cloak with two fingers with a disgusted face and headed to the exit door.

"I'm sorry, guys!" Kiba's voice faded out as the door closed behind him. The rest of butlers stared at each other and smiled in satisfaction.

"Have fun and make sure you're back to our room before the dinner starts." Clarisse patted her butler on the shoulder.

"O…Okay." Leon replied clumsily. She gave him her enchanting smile before she left the place.

"Good job, lover boy." Nezu patted the younger red haired butler's head who was blushing like a boiled crab.

"Stop calling me with that nickname, Nezu san!" He protested after he snapped the pirate's hand away.

* * *

"There they are." Nezu pointed at two female students chatted delightfully while they ate their strawberry short cakes. The charcoal haired girl of whose hair was tied neatly in twin tails plays with her fork while listening to the taller girl with wave hair style and nice body line.

"Miruku chan, could you tell me how to memorize a lot of words faster?. I desperately need to work hard to get a better grade for the French test next week." Fujiko pleaded.

"Hmm… in my case I could memorize more than a thousand words in less than an hour but for your case I think you should make yourself a vocabulary card and read them every time you have a chance."

"That's really too much of a bother." Fujiko wailed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't think of another effective way." Miruku replied promptly as she munched her cake.

"I guess I just have to try my best." Fujiko let out a big sigh.

"Trick or treat!"

"Kyaa!" The girls screamed and jumped from their chairs.

"My sweet Fujiko, please give me some sweets." Nezu said with an exagerrated accent while circling his arms on her mistress waist. The rest of the butlers turned their look away from the scenery in front of them. Everyone at the school already got used to see Nezu and Fujiko's lovey-dovey attitude. However, to be honest it was a great torture for those butlers who hesitate to behave like them.

"Nezu chin!, why are you dressed like that?" Fujiko asked with a silky voice as she circled her arms on her butler's neck.

"Because it's Halloween, sweetheart." He replied.

"Give me some sweets, Miruku sama!" Daimon stretched out his hand to his tiny mistress.

"You guys are lucky, I just bought some macaroons." Miruku showed a transparent plastic bag full of colorful macaroons.

"Miruku chan, you're the best!" Leon beamed cheerfully because he loved sweets more than anything in the world.

"Behave yourself!" Aoyama grabbed the younger butler's arm who was going to give Miruku a bear hug.

* * *

"Peppermint bubblegum and macaroons. Not bad for a beginner." Leon said while munching his pink macaroon.

"Beginner's luck." Aoyama added and carefully opened the door of Sole dormitory's beauty salon. A curly hair girl in white mermaid line dress was glancing at her own reflection in the full body mirror while the other girl praised her beauty.

"Why is Rika-sama wearing a wedding dress?" Daimon turned his gaze at Aoyama.

"Daimon san." Rihito warned the Frankenstein. Daimon covered his mouth with both of his hands and realized that he just asked the forbidden question when his eyes caught Aoyama's sad face.

"The wedding will be held a year from now but Prince Ilfan insisted to send the wedding dress because it is time consuming to adjust the size and prepared the accessories that fit the dress." The curly witch boy explained bitterly.

Rihito frowned and started to imagine about what he would do if he were in the same situation. As S rank butler he was supposed to let go of her mistress and prayed for her happiness. Four years ago he was sure enough that he could do the task. But, recently he felt as if his heart were stabbed by a sword several times whenever he thought about what he would do on the day when he must bid farewell to her beloved mistress comes.

"You are very beautiful, Rika!" Mei said with a glee.

"Of course I am." Rika replied coldly.

"I think that this mermaid line dress fits you better than the previous flare line."

"You've improved your fashion sensei, haven't you?" Rika smiled at Mei.

"Rihito san bought me some fashion magazines." The girl with a shoulder length straight hair replied. Her face blushed red like a well ripen tomato. Rika stared at her friend at let out a heavy sigh.

"I wonder when you will stop playing love game with your butler."

"It's not a game!. I'm serious!" Mei declined immediately.

"Really?. Then why you couldn't say that you love him when your grandfather asked you about your true feeling?"

"It's because I wasn't ready at that time. Anyway, I don't think that you have the right to scold me since you're also playing the same game with your butler."

"What?" Rika gave her friend a look of doubt.

"You love him, don't you?. I can see it from your expression every time you look at him." Mei questioned persistently.

"I'm not an easy minded girl like you, Mei. I wasn't expected to be born in this world and to become a real lady is the only way to show the world that I'm a human being, not a trash. You were born and raised in a family with a lot of affections so there's no way that you could understand my sufferings." Rika glared at the smaller figure in front of her with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Mei said with a trembling voice while biting her lips. Rika turned around and took a deep breath.

"You know what? it is true that I detest an easy minded person. However, to be honest what I detest the most is a person who doesn't have any faith."

"Rika…"

"Although I cannot be united with Aoyama in recent life I do believe that in the next life we will be united. The best thing I could do for him now is to pray for his happiness and be a real lady as the token of my gratitude for his help and support." Rika smiled while staring at the ceiling above.

Rihito turned his head to his left when he heard a little sniffing sound and found the younger curly butler covered his mouth and nose with both of his hands. Tears fell endlessly from his eyes and his cheek reddened. Nezu, Daimon and Leon frowned at the scenery. Rihito pulled out a neatly ironed handkerchief with his name printed on the edge and handed it to the poor witch boy. He took it harshly and buried his face there.

"Spare handkerchief, huh?. What a well prepared butler." Leon smirked.

"You should learn from him because he's the best example of excellent butler." Daimon advised.

"Yes, sir." The red haired butler imitated Daimon's army style salutation.

Rihito stared at Aoyama who was still crying like there was no tomorrow. Although everyone praised him as an excellent butler because of his rank, he must admit that he couldn't prevent himself from falling into the forbidden love with his mistress. He kept telling himself that it was not a real love but it was useless because his heart was too honest.

"Rika…" Mei called her mate sadly.

"Let's get rid of the sappy talking. Anyway, why don't you try that flare line dress?" Rika pointed at the dress hung behind Mei.

"Why me?" Mei raised an eyebrow.

"I just offered my kindness to help you deciding your future dress. Who do you think you are that you can reject my offer?" Rika smirked.

"Yes, mademoiselle!" Mei said cheerfully before she grabbed the dress and rushed her way to the restroom to get changed.

_Several minutes later_

"Hmm… not bad for a village girl like you." Rika said as she examined her friend from head to toe.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mei winked and started to comb her long hair with her fingers.

"I think you should keep the length of your hair." Rika suggested.

"I was thinking about it too but Rihito-san said that he prefers a short hair." Mei pouted disappointingly.

"You can have a haircut after the wedding ceremony."

"Well, I could only hope for that." Mei replied bluntly while she stared at the mirror.

"Psst!, Shibata!. Your mistress looks stunning. Don't you think so?" Nezu whispered while poking Rihito's rib with his elbow. Rihito ignored the pain on his rib and kept staring at his dear mistress.

"Looks like her beauty has turned him into a stone." Leon giggled.

"It's a good thing that it didn't turn him into a frog." Aoyama added while rubbing his swollen eyes.

"I envy you, superstud." Daimon was going to pat Rihito on the shoulder when his right leg accidentally kicked the tower of present boxes beside him. The boxes fell to the floor with a large thud and buried the butlers in an instant.

"Who's there?!" Mei cried out loud.

"Be careful, Mei. They may have weapons with them." Rika added as she took a look at her surroundings.

"I'm sorry for disturbing both of you." Rihito who suddenly appeared from between the boxes said.

"Kyaaaa!, vampire!" Mei screamed out.

"Vampire… doesn't…exist in this world, stupid girl." Rika said with a trembling voice.

Rihito removed his fake fangs and walked closer to his mistress.

"Rihito san!. But… why?" Mei asked confusedly.

"Today is Halloween." Aoyama ducked the box Leon threw at him and took his revenge by throwing a bigger one.

"Ouch!" Leon cried in pain when it hit his head.

"Sweets please, dear mistress." Nezu stretched his hand to Rika.

"What if I refuse?" The pretty girl stared naughtily with her slant-eyes.

"Then I'm afraid that I should do some nasty things to you." Nezu leaned forward but Aoyama blocked his way.

"I'll never let you touch my mistress. Not even a finger!" He yelled angrily.

"Let's see if you can stop me from doing that." Nezu smirked. The two butlers were about to start their duel when Rika stopped them with her words.

"Let us not disturb the love atmosphere in this room." She pointed at the two standing figures not so far away from where she stood.

The butlers turned their gazes at the pointed direction.

"Mei sama, you look very beautiful in that dress." Rihito said calmly.

"You look stunning in that tuxedo too, Rihito san." Mei glanced at her butler of whose body was covered in black tuxedo and crimson red mantle. His shiny raven locks, well-toned body, long legs and stormy good looks took her breath away. Sometimes she wondered how unfair God was to have spent his time more than usual when he created the human being who was standing in front of her right now.

"Hey!, why don't we have Rika's wedding rehearsal here?" Leon said happily.

"Good idea!. We should take the video of this rehearsal and send it to the ill-mannered oily prince so that he can learn international standard of behavior from the S rank butler." Nezu took out his portable video camera from his pocket.

"What do you think, Rika sama?" Aoyama asked her mistress.

"Accepted! Aoyama, go get some jewelry from my room. Daimon, call the other girls and tell them to wear their best dress. The rehearsal shall take place in less than thirty minutes. "

"Certainly, Rika sama." Aoyama bowed deeply.

"Yes, madam!" Daimon gave her his trademark army salutation.

"Let us teach that snobby prince how to treat a lady." Rika smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Rihito stood nervously in front of the fake altar while glancing at his foot.

"Relax, lover boy." Daimon who was still in his Frankenstein make up whispered.

"I'm trying." Rihito grunted.

"Oh look!, there she is." Rihito turned his gaze on the right and saw Nezu winked at him while escorting the bride. He could fell the heat on his cheeks when he saw his mistress in wedding dress and her face covered by the wedding veil. He bowed at her when she reached the altar and stood side by side.

"Shibata Rihito, please say your vows." Daimon said as he turned his gaze at Rihito.

Rihito took a deep breath before he said his vow.

"I, Rihito Shibata affirm my love to you, Mei Hongo as I invite you to share my life together. You are the most beautiful person I've ever known and I promise always to respect you. With kindness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live. Mei Hongo, would you be kind to accept the honor to become my lawful wife?"

"Yes, I will accept you Rihito Shibata to be my lawful husband from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Mei replied.

"Please open the wedding veil." Daimon ordered.

Mei lowered her body when Rihito flipped over her wedding veil. He could see her face clearly now. Her lips were the same color with cherry blossom and her long light brown hair was arranged neatly in a small bun. A small tiara with sparkling diamonds was set beautifully on her head. He smiled at her and she tried to reply with her smile but she couldn't resist her emotion any longer. Tears of joy streamed in both of her eyes. She knew it was only a rehearsal but for her it was the best Halloween treats she had ever received.

"You may kiss your bride." Daimon claimed.

Rihito wiped her tears with his long point finger then crushed his lips on hers. It was salty because she was still crying but he didn't care. Deep in his heart he really hoped for this day to become reality in near future and he prayed for her to have the same thought. He broke the kiss and smiled at her once again. She replied with her best smile.

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation." Rika smiled at Mei & Rihito after the rehearsal.

"No problem." Mei replied happily.

"I was so touched that I just couldn't stop crying." Fujiko covered her nose and mouth with her handkerchief. Both of her eyes swollen.

"Make sure that you invite all of us when the real day comes." Izumi gave a wink.

"How about holding the wedding ceremony in my castle?. I'm sure that my parents will give their permission." Clarisse said.

"Overseas wedding ceremony?. That's super! I'll prepare the illuminations and sound effects." Miruku cheered.

"Miruku sama, make sure that you ask permission from the bride and groom first before preparing things." Daimon explained.

"Okay guys, why don't we have drinking party at the cafeteria while waiting for the happy couple here to get change." Nezu announced with a loud voice.

"Agree!" The 'guests' replied while following the beard butler out of the room. Rihito held his breath when the room door was closed.

"Rihito san, would you mind zipping down my dress because I can't do it myself." Mei pointed at the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Certainly, Mei sama."

"Thank you." Mei turned around so that her back was facing her butler. Rihito zipped down the zipper and turned around to allow his mistress got change into her school uniform.

"Mei sama." He called her when he sensed that she had finished changing her clothes.

"Yes?" She turned around so they are now facing each other.

"Thank you for granting me this valuable experience. I promise that I won't forget it for the rest of my life." Mei smiled and leaned forward at Rihito's broad chest.

"Mei sama…" He felt as if his body were surrounded by flames because of her sudden action.

"Rihito san, what would you do if I was forced by my grandfather to marry someone else?" He fell in silence for a moment but not so long after that he tilted her chin up and told her the words she was hoping to hear directly from his mouth.

"I'll kidnap you on your wedding day and then we'll start a new life overseas."

"You better not forget what you just said." She said with teary eyes.

"You have my words, Mei sama." He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. On that day Mei finally came to a conclusion that Rihito was her one and only knight in shining armor.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
